


Every Little thing she does Is Magic

by thesnarkknight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler are Cute, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mike being observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarkknight/pseuds/thesnarkknight
Summary: In the four months since her return, just when Mike thinks he knows all there is to know about El, she keeps finding ways to surprise him.





	Every Little thing she does Is Magic

In the four months since her return, just when Mike thinks he knows all there is to know about El, she keeps finding ways to surprise him and make him fall for r her even harder than before. At first it’s the small things, like her compassion for those around her and how she doesn’t want to be a the monster the lab raised her to be. And how that influences El to apologize Max a few weeks after the gate closed, when she realized Max wasn’t interested in Mike or vice versa .I. With a laughing Max saying, “Ew, no. Mike is too uptight and definitely not my type.” It’s how she El willingly sacrifices her life for everyone around her..Or her endless curiosity and 

Though those are just trivial things that Mike has realized about her. While those do make his heart vibrate, it’s the subtle things that when Mike finally realizes he might be in love .he knows all there is to know about El she keeps finding ways to surprise him. He finds out El likes punk rock because it reminds her of Kali the sister she left behind in Chicago. Yellow is her favorite color because it reminds her of the first time she saw life outside of the lab. Sometimes he finds from teasing from the Party and an annoyed Hopper, that El leaves fruit punch colored kisses on his mouth.Though he won’t lie the way she wrinkles her nose whenever she’s confused is endearing.

 

That’s when it dawns on him, the sky is blue, the grass is green and Mike Wheeler is in love with El Hopper. Mike pretty much plans on keeping this a secret, because how is he supposed to know if she feels them same? It’s not like she’s met that many people outside of the party. What if she finds someone better? Until late one April afternoon, it comes out accidently during a reading/tutoring session at the cabin.They’re in the middle of reading the Last Unicorn, and El has gotten to chapter 7 without any assistance. Just as she paused to fix a stray strand of hair, Mike, excited at her progress, said,’’El that was amazing. I love you.” He then turns red and keeps stammering.  
“Oh my god El, I’m so sorry you don’t have to say it back, it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way. I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have said I mean—” Before he can continue apologizing and digging himself deeper into a hole of insecurities. “Mike I understand and I love you too.”  
“But wait how do you—” Before he can say anymore El kisses him on the cheek.  
“I can feel it in here,” she points to where her heart is,I can feel it in here.  
“Yeah but what if?”  
“Mike I know what love is. Joyce explained it to me, not stupid remember.’’  
“Oh okay,” He blushed and felt more confident as El continued reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and my first ever stranger things fic.I hope a few people liked it because I plan on writing more for the fandom,probably some fluffy stuff but mostly angst depending on what inspires me.thank you Jazz aka Freshbloom for editing this !


End file.
